The overarching goal of this NRSA application is to provide a high quality, mentored training experience to develop future thought leaders in cardiovascular clinical research. We will recruit the most promising post- doctoral cardiology fellows into an optimized clinical research training program that includes: 1) rigorous didactic training in the methods of clinical research, 2) closely mentored, real world research experience, and 3) structured training and experience in survival skills required for a successful academic career. Trainees will spend at least 2 years in this program and devote 100% effort to the program while they are supported. We are requesting 6 trainee slots at the post-doctoral level. We have selected mentors for the program from among the thought leaders in cardiovascular clinical research at Duke. Interdisciplinary co-mentoring will be required, with each trainee co-mentored by a Duke methodologist. In addition, trainees will be able to select additional co-mentors from among the excellent faculty participating in this program as well as from among other Duke faculty, depending on each trainee's needs and research interests. Finally, our program will offer extramural career and research mentoring from some of cardiology's most respected and renowned leaders at top academic clinical research programs. For each trainee, several methods will be used to monitor progress, including the creation of a formal Individual Development Plan that will be reviewed regularly by a Scientific Oversight Committee and annually by an External Advisory Board. External mentors from among the Advisory Board will also provide robust assessments of our trainees and our program. Outcomes expected from each fellow accepted into this T32 program will include scientific presentations at research conferences/symposia and at national meetings, peer-reviewed publications, an independent research project, and at least one grant application to support the trainee's post-fellowship research. The Program Directors, faculty, and External Advisory Committee will assist each graduate in obtaining a faculty position in academics and will further guide and support them as they transition to independent investigators. The proposed NRSA program will organize the abundant resources available at Duke for clinical research into a focused and efficient program for training the cardiovascular clinical research thought leaders of the future.